filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Alfred Hitchcock
Alfred Joseph Hitchcock (13 août 1899 à Londres - 29 avril 1980 à Los Angeles) est un cinéaste à la fois britannique et américain. Il est surtout connu pour ses films policiers et à suspense. Voir aussi : Alfred Hitchcock Filmographie Films muets ' Période britannique Comme coscénariste, directeur artistique et assistant réalisateur : * 1923 : ''La Danseuse blessée (Woman to woman) * 1924 : L’Ombre blanche (White Shadow) * 1924 : The Passionate Adventure * 1925 : Le Voyou (The Blackguard) * 1925 : Prude's Fall Comme réalisateur : * 1925 : Les Jardins du plaisir (The Pleasure Garden) * 1926 : The Mountain Eagle * 1926 :'' Les Cheveux d’or (The Lodger)'' * 1927 :'' Downhill'' * 1927 : Le Passé ne meurt pas (Easy virtue) * 1927 :'' Le Masque de cuir (The Ring)'' * 1928 : Laquelle des trois ? (The Farmer's Wife) * 1928 : Champagne * 1929 : The Manxman '''Films parlants Période britannique * 1929 : Chantage (Blackmail) * 1929 : Junon et le paon (Juno and the Paycock) * 1930 : Meurtre (Murder) * 1931 : The Skin Game * 1932 :'' À l'est de Shanghai (Rich and Strange)'' * 1932 : Numéro dix-sept (Number Seventeen) * 1934 : Le Chant du Danube (Waltzes from Vienna) * 1934 : L'Homme qui en savait trop (The Man who Knew Too Much) (fera l’objet d’une nouvelle version en 1956) * 1935 : Les 39 marches (The 39 Steps) * 1936 : Quatre de l'espionnage (The Secret Agent) * 1936 : Agent secret (Sabotage) * 1937 : Jeune et Innocent (Young and Innocent) * 1938 : Une femme disparaît (The Lady Vanishes) * 1939 : La Taverne de la Jamaïque (Jamaica Inn) Période américaine * 1940 : Rebecca * 1940 : Correspondant 17 (Foreign Correspondent) * 1941 : Soupçons (Suspicion) * 1941 : Joies matrimoniales (Mr. and Mrs. Smith) * 1942 : Cinquième Colonne (Saboteur) * 1943 : Lifeboat * 1943 : '' L'Ombre d'un doute '' (Shadow of a Doubt) * 1944 : Aventure Malgache * 1944 : Bon voyage * 1945 : La Maison du docteur Edwardes (Spellbound) * 1946 : Les Enchaînés (Notorious) * 1947 : Le Procès Paradine (The Paradine Case) * 1948 : (The Rope) * 1949 : (Under Capricorn) * 1950 : Le Grand Alibi (Stage fright) * 1951 : L'Inconnu du Nord-Express (Strangers on a Train d’après un roman de Patricia Highsmith) * 1952 : La Loi du silence (I confess) * 1954 : Fenêtre sur cour (Rear Window) * 1954 : Le crime était presque parfait (Dial M for Murder) * 1955 : Mais qui a tué Harry ? (The Trouble with Harry) * 1955 : La Main au collet (To Catch a Thief)'' * 1956 : L'Homme qui en savait trop (The Man who Knew Too Much) (nouvelle version du film de 1934) * 1956 : Le Faux Coupable (The Wrong Man) * 1958 : Sueurs froides (Vertigo) * 1959 : La Mort aux trousses (North by Northwest) * 1960 : Psychose (Psycho) * 1963 : Les Oiseaux (The Birds) * 1964 : ''Pas de printemps pour Marnie (Marnie) * 1966 : Le Rideau déchiré (Torn Curtain) * 1969 : L'Étau (Topaz) * 1972 : Frenzy * 1976 : Complot de famille (Family Plot) * 1980 : The Shorth Night (Inachevé) Biographie Alfred Joseph Hitchcock naît le 13 août 1899 à Leytonstone dans la banlieue de Londres. Ses parents, William et Emma, sont épiciers en gros et Alfred est le dernier de leurs trois enfants : l’aîné William est né en 1890 et la cadette Eileen en 1892. Dès son plus jeune âge, il est un enfant solitaire et peureux. Il avoue lui-même ne pas avoir eu d’amis dans son enfance et avoir passé son temps à jouer seul. Certains éléments marquants de son enfance se retrouveront dans ses films. Ainsi, il est plusieurs fois questions du métier d’épicier - cf. Agent secret, Frenzy. De même, l’aversion très visible de Hitchcock pour la police - en fait pour les policiers, montrés incompétents - s’explique par un rapide séjour au commissariat, alors qu’il était âgé de seulement 4 ou 5 ans. Enfin, les religieux sont aussi souvent critiqués à travers ses films ; Hitchcock avait en effet été placé par ses parents catholiques dans un collège de Jésuites et il en a gardé un très mauvais souvenir, notamment à cause de sa crainte des châtiments corporels. À la mort de son père en 1914, il doit trouver un emploi et entre à la compagnie Henley, qui fabrique des câbles électriques ; son travail dans la publicité développe ses talents de graphiste. Sa carrière cinématographique débute en 1920 lorsqu’il est engagé par les studios américains de la Famous Players-Lasky à Islington. Pendant deux ans il va dessiner des intertitres. Durant cette période il côtoie le réalisateur George Fitzmaurice, qui dessinait ses films plan par plan ; Hitchcock appliquera cette méthode quand il réalisera ses propres films. En 1922 il tente de produire et de réaliser son premier film - Number Thirteen - mais le projet sera abandonné. Hitchcock est ensuite assistant metteur en scène dans la compagnie fondée par Michael Balcon. C’est ainsi qu’en 1923, il rencontre sa future femme Alma Reville lors du tournage de Woman to woman. Contrairement à d’autres réalisateurs plus « littéraires », Hitchcock montre très tôt un goût pour la technique. Pendant ses années de « formation », il s’implique dans tous les domaines : décors, costumes, scripts… Son perfectionnisme lui vaudra par la suite de nombreuses scènes cultes. Comme le cinéma allemand est alors un des plus abouti, il complète ses connaissances entre 1923 et 1925 en travaillant à Berlin pour l’UFA en tant que décorateur puis scénariste. Il restera profondément marqué par cette expérience et s’inspirera des réalisateurs expressionistes. En 1926, il réalise son premier film - The Pleasure Garden - puis un second la même année - The Mountain Eagle - qualifié par Hitchcock de mauvais film et d’ailleurs désormais perdu. Le premier grand film du « maître du suspense » est sans aucun doute The Lodger, réalisé en 1926. On y retrouve la plupart des éléments des prochains succès : une jeune femme blonde, un assassin, un homme accusé à tort… Les films qui suivent ne remporteront pas un grand succès et certains seront même décriés par Hitchcock lui-même, tel Champagne (1928). 1929 marque une année charnière puisque son film Chantage connaît d’abord une version muette par volonté de la production, puis une version parlante, Hitchcock ayant fait des enregistrements en cachette. Désormais, tous ses films seront parlants. De nombreux films, de plus en plus justes, suivront. Certains rencontreront un vif succès tel L'homme qui en savait trop (1934) dont un remake sera fait en 1956. Le thème de l’innocent accusé à tort et obligé de s’enfuir pour prouver son innocence apparaît dans maints films de la période britannique ; citons par exemple Les 39 marches ou Jeune et innocent. Vers la fin des années 1930, Hitchcock commence à avoir une certaine réputation auprès du public américain ; alors au sommet de son art, David O. Selznick lui propose de partir à Hollywood. Désormais, il réalisera tous ses films en Amérique. Selznick voulait qu’Hitchcock réalise Titanic ; néanmoins Hitchcock parvient à imposer son film - Rebecca (1940). Des tensions naissent entre les deux hommes quant à l’importance du montage, au choix et à la direction des acteurs et à la fidélité à laquelle est tenue un réalisateur (Voir à ce sujet l’essai de Leonard J. Leff intitulé Hitchcock/Selznick paru chez Ramsay). Hitchcock ne réalisera que quatre films pour Selznick (Rebecca en 1940; Spellbound en 1945; Notorious en 1946 et The Paradine Case en 1947) avant de décider qu’il vaut mieux être son propre producteur en 1947. Cependant, produire un film coûte cher et les premières œuvres indépendantes d’Alfred Hitchcock (Rope et Under Capricorn) n’ont guère de succès au box-office. C’est ainsi que pressé par ses créanciers et par son agent, Les Wasserman, il accepte en 1955 de prêter son nom et son image à une série télévisée intitulée d’abord Alfred Hitchcock presents (1955-1962) pour un salaire de 129 000 $ par épisode de 30 minutes. À partir de 1962 jusqu’à 1965, la série prendra titre de The Hitchcock Hour. Son rôle y est toutefois limité et cela relève de son propre choix. Il écrit et présente l’introduction de chacun des épisodes et en choisit les scripts (rôle qu’il confiera à partir de 1959 à Joan Bennett son assistante et amie). Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de spectateurs croient à l’époque, la série Alfred Hitchcock Presents est fort peu révélatrice de ses particularités et de ses talents en tant que concepteur, scénariste, monteur et réalisateur. De fait, sur les 368 épisodes télévisés, Hitchcock n’en réalisera que 20. Les films réalisés et produits par Hitchcock entre 1954 et 1963 sont en général considérés comme ses plus grands chefs-d’œuvre. Citons notamment Sueurs froides (1958) ou Psychose (1960) d’après le roman de Robert Bloch. Avec les Oiseaux en 1963, Hitchcock tente de faire réfléchir le spectateur sur la place de l’Homme : « Et si mère Nature reprenait le dessus ? ». Les films qui suivront seront moins personnels - peut-être aussi moins ambitieux. L’âge commence à se faire sentir, le cinéma est en crise à cause de l’arrivée de la télévision dans les ménages et Hitchcock a perdu deux de ses plus proches collaborateurs : Bernard Herrmann, son musicien, et Robert Burks, le directeur de la photographie. Sans être toutefois des « navets », les films réalisés après Marnie (1964) n’ont pas la même dimension que ceux de son âge d’or. Le cinéma d'Hitchcock Si aujourd’hui Hitchcock est considéré par beaucoup comme l’un des plus grands réalisateurs de cinéma, cela n’était pas le cas lors de la sortie de ses films. Peu aimé de la critique, on l’accusait de toujours refaire la même histoire ou de faire ses films en fonction du public. À cela, Hitchcock répondait qu’il ne comprenait pas l’attitude nombriliste de certains réalisateurs qui font des films pour eux-mêmes. Néanmoins, Hitchcock a toujours été plébiscité par le public. De plus, de nombreux films, clins d’œil à Hitchcock, ont été faits tel Psychose (1998) de Gus Van Sant qui reprend à quelques détails près les mêmes plans que l’original mais est tourné en couleurs. Ce film fut un échec, à croire que seul Hitchcock pouvait tourner Psychose. Aujourd’hui, de nombreux réalisateurs s’inspirent directement du travail d’Hitchcock. Il est le premier à avoir appliqué dans ses films toutes les « recettes » du suspense et des scènes d’anthologie toujours appréciées - la douche dans Psychose - montrent à quel point il restera populaire. Le suspense doit se distinguer de la surprise, plus caractéristique du cinéma d’horreur ou d’épouvante. Dans les films d’Hitchcock, justement surnommé le « maître du suspense », le suspense est obtenu par un décalage entre ce que le spectateur sait et ce que le personnage sait. L’attente anxieuse du spectateur peut ensuite être renforcée par une musique accentuée, des ombres, des effets de lumière… Dans le cinéma d’horreur, l’effet de surprise consiste à faire apparaître une chose (ou un personnage) inattendue et souvent terrifiante alors que ni le personnage ni le spectateur ne s’y attendait. Mais dans les films hitchcockiens, l’anxiété du spectateur augmente au fur et à mesure que le personnage reste inconscient du danger. Il se demande ce qui va arriver quand il l’apercevra enfin. Tous les films d’Hitchcock s’appuient sur cet effet. Ainsi, dans Fenêtre sur cour, le spectateur est seul à voir le voisin d’en face sortir de son appartement avec une femme ; Jeffries dort à ce moment. De même, quand le détective monte les escaliers du manoir dans Psychose, le spectateur voit la porte s’entrouvir et il est seul à prévoir le meurtre du détective. Sueurs froides est aussi particulièrement significatif puisque le spectateur apprend par un flashback, dès le début de la seconde partie du film, la véritable identité de Judy et tout le complot monté contre Scottie. Le spectateur s’interroge ainsi sur la tournure que vont pouvoir prendre les évènements. Le MacGuffin Des critiques reprochaient à Hitchcock de toujours faire le même film. Il y a d’abord un élément déclencheur « Le MacGuffin » et un personnage lambda devient héros du film. Il est vrai que la plupart de ses films adoptent cette structure. Le MacGuffin (ou élément déclencheur) de Psychose est l’argent volé au patron ; celui de Les oiseaux est le couple d’inséparables… Leur importance dans le film diminuera progressivement jusqu’à ne plus avoir aucun rôle, tant le personnage est emporté par les évènements. Ainsi, le psychiatre à la fin de Psychose remarque lui-même que « c’était un crime passionnel » et donc que les 40 000 $ n’ont eu aucun rôle dans l’action. Norman Bates n’en avait d’ailleurs pas connaissance ; l’argent n’a servi qu’à conduire Marion Crane vers le Motel Bates, et vers sa perte. Les femmes Hitchcock entretient des rapports difficiles avec les femmes dans son enfance et son adolescence. Il est un enfant solitaire et ne s’y « intéressera » que vers l’âge de 20 ans. Dans ses films, les figures féminines sont souvent les plus noires. D’une part, les jeunes femmes blondes représentent souvent le mal ; dans Les oiseaux, Melanie Daniels est accusée de sorcellerie, dans Sueurs froides, Judy est complice d’un meurtre. De plus, la figure de la mère est omniprésente et en opposition constante avec son fils. Cela aussi est visible dans les Oiseaux, où la mère a peur d’être abandonnée par son fils ; le paroxysme de cette relation est bien sûr présent dans Psychose où l’assassinat de sa mère déclenche la schizophrénie de Norman Bates. 'La nourriture ' Hitchcock était complexé par son poids, héritage de son père qui appréciait également la bonne cuisine. Différents acteurs et membres de l’équipe technique racontent qu’Hitchcock les invitait à dîner pour faire plus ample connaissance mais qu’ils parlaient davantage de gastronomie et du bon vin que du film en cours. Dans ses films, la nourriture a un rôle important. Elle accentue le désir de Norman Bates pour Marion Crane dans Psychose, puisqu’il lui apporte les sandwiches afin de discuter avec elle. La fameuse scène du baiser dans Les Enchaînés est entrecoupée de propos sur le poulet. De même, l’invitation au dîner est souvent un désir d’un des deux personnages d’aller plus loin dans sa relation avec l’autre. Ainsi, Scottie invite Judy à dîner, Mitch invite Melanie, John « le Chat » et Frances partent en pique-nique respectivement dans Sueurs froides et Les oiseaux et La main au collet ; une relation amoureuse peut débuter. Enfin, dans Fenêtre sur cour, Lisa est vue comme une femme parfaite et Jeffries semble l’admettre lorsqu’elle lui apporte son repas : « Parfait, comme d’habitude ». voila tout 'Les caméos ' Un caméo est l’apparition furtive (souvent muette) d’une personnalité célèbre dans un film. Hitchcock apparaissait dans ses premiers films car il manquait de figurants. Mais rapidement, ses caméos devinrent un jeu pour le spectateur et on peut le voir dans tous ses films de la période américaine. Mais en aucun cas cette apparition furtive ne doit freiner le déroulement de l’action et Hitchcock apparaît ainsi généralement en tout début de film pour que les spectateurs ne l’attendent plus et puissent être pleinement dans le film. Les caméos d’Hitchcock révèlent un personnage assez paradoxal. Obsédé par son physique, il ne perdait pourtant pas une occasion de se montrer, contrairement à d’autres réalisateurs très discrets. Cela est une part de son humour cocasse, qui ponctue bien souvent ses films. Des exemples de caméos : * Dans l’appartement du pianiste dans Fenêtre sur cour. * Sortant de l’oisellerie avec ses (vrais) chiens alors que Melanie y entre dans Les oiseaux. 'Un M. Tout Le Monde innocent ' La plupart des personnages des films d’Hitchcock deviennent héros malgré eux. Parfois accusés à tort, ils doivent s’enfuir afin de prouver leur innocence. Marion Crane (Psychose) est une employée lambda, Mitch (Les oiseaux) un simple avocat… Le déroulement de l’action va les pousser à faire preuve de sang-froid et ainsi devenir héros. Hitchcock tient ainsi à montrer au spectateur que ses histoires peuvent arriver à n’importe qui. De quoi augmenter encore le frisson ! 'Un spectateur complice ' Hitchcock réalise ses films pour le spectateur et il aime jouer avec eux. Dans Fenêtre sur cour, il nous amène à avoir la même attitude que Jeffries et Lisa : comme le dit cette dernière : « Nous sommes déçus parce qu’un homme n’a pas assassiné sa femme ». Et la fenêtre de Jeffries, sorte d’écran de cinéma, nous place dans la même position que Jeffries. Évidemment le spectateur veut une victime et un meurtrier car il veut de l’action. Cela est aussi visible dans Psychose, où l’on espère que Norman Bates ne va pas oublier le journal - presque une preuve de sa culpabilité. De même, quand il veut faire disparaître la voiture dans le marais, celle-ci s’arrête un moment de s’enfoncer et le spectateur est aussi soulagé que Norman quand elle s’enfonce à nouveau. La force d’Hitchcock est de rendre le spectateur complice du meurtrier, malgré lui. 'Hitchcock et les blondes ' Les « Blondes Sophistiquées » des films de Hitchcock sont devenus des paradigmes du cinéma, des figures fondatrices, et des images éternelles de l’imaginaire. Les blondes de Hitchcock sont toujours représentées comme étant froides. D’ailleurs, Alfred tombait amoureux de toutes ses actrices blondes. Les Oiseaux et Pas de printemps pour Marnie sont deux films clés pour qui veut saisir quelque chose entre la vie privée et l’œuvre du cinéaste. La raison tient à Tippi Hedren. La seule actrice à laquelle Hitchcock a osé déclarer sa flamme. On a l’impression que Hitchcock a réalisé les Oiseaux pour malmener Tippi Hedren, lui ficher la frousse, abîmer sa beauté insolente. Façon pour le moins maladroite de lui avouer son amour. C’est durant le tournage de Marnie, que Hitchcock va tenter de le lui avouer une nouvelle fois. Il va poursuivre lourdement Tippi de ses assiduités. Le ressort d’Hitchcock sera cassé, Marnie se terminera dans une lourde ambiance de bâclage et la carrière de Tippi Hedren sera brisée net. Tippi Hedren avait refusé toutes les avances d’Alfred durant le tournage des Oiseaux ; pour se venger, Hitchcock lança de vrais volatiles pour certaines scènes de film. Blessée physiquement et psychiquement on doit la soigner. Sur le plateau, déclare-t-elle dans une interview, il y avait en permanence une personne de la S.P.A. « C’est plutôt moi qui avait besoin d’être protégée. Je ne sais combien de fois, j’ai été mordue, griffée, parfois cruellement, par les oiseaux pris de panique. Les hommes manipulants les mouettes et corbeaux portaient des gants, moi j’étais l’innocente cible inventée par Hitchcock ». La fille de Hedren (Melanie Griffith) ayant grandi confia à Télérama : « J’ai toujours pensé que Hitchcock avait volé ma mère ». « Il était obsédé par elle et il a brisé sa carrière parce qu’elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Pour mes six ans, il m’a envoyé une boîte en forme de cercueil avec une poupée représentant ma mère telle qu’elle était dans les Oiseaux. C’était un malade ». Tippi abandonnera le cinéma après Marnie, à cause de la scène du viol dans le film. La carrière de Hitch déclinera. Effrayés, les producteurs imposeront leurs propres blondes. Pour le film Sueurs Froides, Hitchcock ne voulait pas au départ de Kim Novak, il voulait Vera Miles, et en faire « la nouvelle Grace Kelly ». On avait photographié son visage, doux et distingué, pendant des jours, tout était prêt. Mais Vera Miles était enceinte de son mari, Gordon Scott. Hitchcock voulut retarder le tournage après la naissance de l’enfant. Impossible. Il trouva alors sa vengeance : lui donner le second rôle féminin dans Psychose, celui de la sœur de Janet Leigh. Vera Miles avait le crâne rasé car elle jouait dans Cinq Femmes Marquées et Hitch l’affubla d’une perruque qui détruisait sa beauté. Hitchcock déclare en parlant de Sueurs Froides « Quand la Paramount a donné le rôle à Kim Novak, j’ai perdu tout intêret pour le personnage et le film lui même… » Ce qui est faux, à en voir le résultat. « Je crois avoir déçu Hitchcock. Je ne correspondais pas à son image de blonde idéale. À mon avis, il était conscient d’avoir commis une erreur en me choisissant, et il a décidé de tirer parti de cette erreur. C’est comme s’il avait voulu se mettre lui-même dans la peau de Scottie en espérant retrouver en moi une blonde à la Grace Kelly, ce qui n’était pas le cas, tout en espérant changer ma nature. Du coup on retrouve cette résistance à l’écran. » catégorie:réalisateur américain catégorie:réalisateur britannique Category:Naissance en 1899 Category:Décès en 1980